SongFuinn
by TheFangers
Summary: features many one-shots, based on many songs... All about Fuinn
1. Someone Like You

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>don't forget me, I beg I remember you said,  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "_

_-Someone Like You, Adele-_

It's official for Quinn Fabray, Finn will always be in her heart, he will always stay there and never leave Quinn's heart, always reminding her of all the memories of her and Finn, and always reminding her that Finn is in love with _another_ girl.

It's been 5 years since Finn and Quinn break-up, while Finn is quickly moving on to Rachel, it took months for Quinn to move on from Finn.

Quinn tried to date other guys, but every guys that she met, she always expect them to have the same characteristic like Finn, which frustrated her _a lot_, she realized that she will never, _never_, will be able to move on from Finn.

"QUINN PHONE!" Santana shouted, ever since they graduated from McKinley High School they moved to Connecticut together and lived in one apartment together.

"WELL COULD YOU GET IT? I'M IN THE SHOWER!" Quinn shouted back, as she wash her body.

"OH NO! I AM COOKING CHILES EN NOGADA AND I CANNOT LEAVE IT FOR ONE SECOND ¿Por qué no te vas a responder ahora!" Santana shout, as she rampage the kitchen.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL GET IT" Quinn spat, "AND STOP USING SPANISH! YOU KNOW I DON'T UNDERSTAND SPANISH", she just sighed when she hear a replied from Santana saying that she didn't care, she wear a bathrobe and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Ugh.. Hi, is this Quinn and Santana apartment?" the caller answered.

Quinn heart suddenly stop when she realizes who's the caller, "Yes this is Quinn and Santana apartment, with who am I speaking?" Quinn asked, pretending she didn't know who was calling.

"Hi Quinn this is Finn, I'm calling you to tell you that the New Direction is having a reunion next week in Artie's house which is in Massachusetts" Finn answered nervously, he can sense that Quinn already know him from the beginning of the call, and she was not really _welcoming, _"Well enough about that, how are you and Santana? Are you both alright?"

"We're both fine I guess, Santana is doing great with her job, and she's still with Puck" Quinn answered, she's trying to end the conversation quickly not wanting to talk her pathetic life with Finn.

"Well how about you?" truth to be honest Finn didn't call Quinn only to tell her about the reunion party but he want to talk to her after haven't talk to her since they break-up, "Are you seeing someone?"

"Currently? No, I tried dating some, but never met Mr. Right" Quinn said as she released a bitter laugh, after some thinking Quinn decide to ask something that she has scared for years, "How about you Finn? Are you still with Rachel?"

A silent came after the question, deep down in Quinn heart she hoped that Finn says _'Oh no actually I have break-up with her because I realized I'm in love with you, be my girlfriend?'_ but she knows that, _that's_ impossible.

"QUINN WHO'S CALLING? IF YOU'RE FINISH TALKING WITH HIM OR HER COME BACK TO THE KITCHEN I NEED YOUR HELP!" Santana suddenly shouted from the kitchen.

"I should get back to her, she's panicking right now, bye Finn, me and Santana will definitely try to came to the reunion party, bye Finn" as she hang up the phone.

After finishing the call, Finn took a long time to think, his mind is conflicted as Quinn question always came into his mind '_Are you still with Rachel?'_ he didn't know what to say, should he told her the truth? Because telling her the truth will hurt her, because Finn knows from their earlier conversation that Quinn is still in love with him.

"Finn are you coming to bed?" Rachel asked from their room.

Finn took a sigh and look down to his left hand, to his ring finger, and he sees an engagement ring lies there, he rose and went back to his and Rachel bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why are we here again?" Santana ask as she and Quinn enters Artie's house.<p>

"Because we're here to have a reunion with the others Santana" Quinn sighed as she put her coat to the coat rack

"Quinn! Santana! Is good to see you here!" Artie said as he guide them to the living room, "Please make yourself comfortable"

"Great house you have here Artie" Santana said as she looked around Artie's house, there's a photo of him and Brittany together, already married

"Thank you very much Santana! Oh wait let me get Brittany she's been dying to meet both of you guys!" Artie said as he goes upstairs "Brittany their here!"

They hear a rush upstairs and somebody running to downstairs, when suddenly they see Brittany in front of the living room "Guys! I missed you!" Brittany said as she hugged Santana and Quinn, "We missed you too Brittany" they said as they hugged her.

* * *

><p>It took about 2 hour for the entire glee club member to arrive at Artie's house, the first one to come (after Santana and Quinn) was Mike and Tina, then after they came Sam and Mercedes arrive, Puck then arrive with Lauren, Kurt and Blaine arrive a little late after Puck and Lauren, then the last to come was Finn and Rachel.<p>

Through the entire reunion Quinn cannot take her eyes of Finn and Rachel she feels a jealous of Rachel of how she can be with Finn for so long, she feels that it's not fair that her time with Finn was so short, all that she wanted was too Finn love her _only her_, but fate could be cruel sometimes.

The reunion ended up as a sleepover for the entire glee club, as the girl prepared to go to sleep Quinn noticed something in Rachel hand, specifically in her left hand and in her ring finger, a shinning object and as she inspect it closer it was something that took her breath away.

It was an engagement ring.

She rushes outside the room, she _needed_ too, she doesn't care whose in front of her she just needed to get out there and suddenly she's in a bar near Artie's house drinking vodka to get rid all of her sorrow.

* * *

><p>Finn knew something was wrong when he saw Quinn running through out the house, he knew that she must have seen the engagement ring in Rachel's hand, so he rushes out of the house and follows Quinn (thought she didn't realize she was being followed) to the bar and he waited Quinn (in close distance) until she finished drinking so he can talk to her.<p>

"Quinn you need to stop drinking right now! It's already your 5th glass" Finn said as he take Quinn glass from her, "Why? I don't care about anything anymore! Let me drink all I want! Because I don't have anything to live anymore!" Quinn said as she tried to take the drink from Finn, which she failed because of Finn height

"Because right now I need to talk to you Quinn!" Finn said as hold Quinn so she wouldn't try and drink again

"Okay! You want to talk huh? You want to tell me that you're already engaged to Rachel? You want to tell me how wonderful you're life is while mine is not?" Quinn said as tears started falling down her face, "You want to tell me that I'm never going to ever have you as mine again huh? Is that right?"

"Quinn... Please don't" Finn said as he tried to comfort her

"Why? Why can't you be mine again?" Quinn cried into Finn chest as she hug him too "Why did you choose her and not me? I've given you everything but why can't you be with me? Why do you have to be with her?"

"Quinn I'm sorry… it's my choice, my life, I've chosen her… and I'm not going to change my choice" Finn said as he keep hugging her "but I will always love you, as a friend, you will always have a special spot in my heart"

Quinn keep crying into Finn's chest she know that nothing would change his mind, so slowly she release her hug from Finn, "I know that nothing would change your mind… what the use of me keep fighting for you? It's the game that I will always lose"

Quinn walked towards the exit doors and before she leaves she turned her head to Finn, and said "Never mind I'll found someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you" and then she exit the bar.

Right there where Finn stood a pain came erupted from Finn chest, cause he knows that he just made one of the biggest mistakes he ever made, for leaving her to suffer the pain she have all alone.

And it didn't take him a long time to realize that the one he really loves was gone.

**A/N: Review please guys! tell me if it good or not! **


	2. The One That Got Away

**A/N:** **Based on the episode 'On My Way' so yes, there's spoilers!**

"_And in another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in another life, I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away"_

_- The One That Got Away, Katy Perry_

**Present**

People say when you're going to die life flashes before your eyes, I never believe such things because it's illogical for us to suddenly remember all of our life in such a short time.

But now, I know how it feels.

**May 28, 2009**

"So this is your house?" Finn asked as the arrive at Quinn house after their first date together

"Yeah... it's not much" Quinn said as she prepared all of her stuff from Finn's truck, "Thanks for the date it was great"

"Wait! L-let me take you to the door" Finn said as he rushed opened Quinn door

"So I'll see you on Monday?" Finn asked as they arrive in front of Quinn's house door

"I'll see you on Monday Finn" Quinn smiled as she walked more closely to Finn, "Thanks for the date by the way Finn, it was really great, I enjoyed it surprisingly"

"Ugh... you're welcome Quinn, I enjoyed too" Finn said as he can feel that Quinn is getting closer to him

"So... Goodbye then?" Quinn said since her face is already in front of Finn

"Yeah... Bye Quinn" Finn said awkwardly as he turns around and hear Quinn take a long sigh and enter her house.

'That was embarrassing!' Quinn though to herself 'I thought he was going to kiss me! A date with no kiss? That must be the most embarrassing thing in the world!'

Then there was a knock from the door, Quinn angrily opened the door and she saw Finn standing there in front of the door silently, "What do you want?" Quinn ask angrily.

Suddenly Finn's lips and Quinn's lips crashed.

**Present**

I can feel it everywhere, glass breaking, the sound of the tire screeching, and the feeling of shock. I can feel it. All of it seems like to be in a twisted horror movie, but in slow motion.

All of the memories keep coming to my mind, from when I was little to now, all of it keep coming endlessly.

But one person from every memories keep showing up reminds me the feeling of love, happiness, sorrow, and pain.

**October 28, 2009**

'The news was out, everybody knows I'm pregnant' Quinn ran as tears was coming down through her eyes, she can feel the eyes of McKinley student staring at her as she keeps running through the crowd.

She didn't know where she was going she just keep running trying to get away from where she was, trying to escape from everyone, when she suddenly she can feel a person took her hand and stop her from running

"Quinn please stop running! It could affect the baby, _our _baby" Quinn's heart was stabbed when she listened to those word, she know that the baby that Quinn was carrying was _ours _but it was _hers & puck_ baby, she knows that she have to stop lying to Finn, because in the end it will broke his heart even more if he ever found out.

"Why? Everybody already knows I'm pregnant! I'm not the perfect-blonde-cheerleader anymore? What's the use? People will never look at me the same ever again" Quinn cried into Finn's chest

"You're still and always will be my perfect blonde cheerleader" Finn said as he hold Quinn in his arms "Because I know the real you deep down there, the real you which only some people know, the real you which is beautiful and perfect, and nothing can ever-ever erase that from you, because you are perfect Quinn"

A silence came over between them two as Quinn is still crying in Finn's arm and Finn try to calm Quinn down with soothing word

"I will always love you Quinn, no matter what happens I will always love you" Finn said to Quinn

And right there in Finn's arm Quinn found peace and happiness

**Present**

Everything seems to be happening so slowly.

Slowly. But sure

It feels like the end for me, the end of my life, my existence, and my memory from everybody mind, my love from _his heart._

It feels like everybody will just move on, forgetting me, thinking that I that I never existed from the first place.

Being forgotten by everyone? Used to it

Forgotten by him?

No.

I can't handle that.

**June 9, 2010**

It was a tiring day.

Everybody was tired, people was starting to going home from the hospital, as they thought that Quinn needed her rest after giving birth to Beth.

Quinn was in her room alone as everybody already left her.

Or so she thought.

The door was opened, Quinn thought it was the nurse, checking on her or her mom, but the footstep was different, it was heavy and _manly_

'Maybe it's Puck checking on me since he insisted to not go home' Quinn thought to herself.

And then the person stood beside her left facing her back, there was a silence for long, Quinn tried to keep sleeping, but the heavy breathing keep bugging Quinn, and Quinn was starting to get worried of who is the mysterious visitor is

"You look so beautiful even after you gave birth" the person said to Quinn

Quinn heart beat faster, because that voices, the voice that gives her hope, happiness, peace, and safety. She misses the voice.

"You know I should hate for what you have done" the person said, "but I just can't, because I know I still love you very much"

Quinn started to her sob coming from the person, she really want to just wake up and hug him, but she can't, she can't because if she woke up it will hurt him more.

"I'm… I'm sorry I shouldn't come here, it was a mistake…" The person rushed out from the room, leaving Quinn inside the room alone.

"I'm sorry too Finn" Quinn said as tears starting to flow from her eyes

**Present**

Stuff starting to fly around in my car, CDs, my phone, a corsage…

Wait?

A Corsage?

I reach it as fast I can, it was a corsage from him, which he gave for me for prom. I still remember that day fresh in my mind, it was the most beautiful night ever in my life.

**May 10, 2011**

"Hey…" Finn said as he approached Quinn who was still sitting alone in the assembly hall.

"What do you want Finn?" Quinn ask as looked down to her shoes

"Me saying sorry won't really changed anything am I?" Finn said to Quinn

"Well if you saying sorry will make me have my crown and title, then yes it won't change a thing" Quinn said as he took a long quick sigh, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that"

"No! No! I should be the one to say sorry, it was because of me that got into the fight that made us lose" Finn sit down next to Quinn

"No… it wasn't really your fault either because even if you're there they would still rigged the vote so Kurt would win" Quinn said as she looked Finn in the eyes

"But at least if I didn't get kicked out I would still be able to comfort you after our lose" Finn looked back to Quinn in the eyes, suddenly Finn stand up and offered his hand to Quinn, "Would you care for a comfort dance Ms. Fabray?"

No matter how many times Finn made Quinn mad in the end Finn will always know how to make Quinn happy again, and that's one of the reason that made Quinn love Finn very much.

"But there's no music Finn?" Quinn took Finn hand and follow him into the middle of the assembly hand

"I'll be the music for us" Finn said as he wrapped his arm around Quinn

_You see this world has lots to offer  
>But in time it will go dark<br>And if this love is what we see it is  
>I'm sure we will go far<br>And with a girl as sweet as you  
>There's not much else I can do<br>But fall for you _

And right there now, even though she didn't have the prom that she expected, she didn't win prom queen like she wanted, and most of the time in the prom she was alone.

It was the _most_beautiful night she ever had.

Because with Finn everything is _beautiful_.

**Present**

My time is coming.

The memories are over.

Everything is over.

I hold on to the corsage, which was given from like it was the most valuable thing in my life.

The pain was coming. And it hurt.

And all I wanted is right now for another life.

Another chance for me.

And as I close my eyes, I can feel the darkness is taking over me.

And all I can think right now is him.

_Goodbye Finn._

__**A/N: The song that Finn sang was 'Hummingbird' - NeverShoutNever  
><strong>


	3. She Will Be Loved

**A/N:**** This is also based on "On My Way" (So spoilers!) and it's the continuation from 'The One That Got Away' enjoy guys! remember R/R! reviews are always appreciated!  
><strong>

"_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved"<em>

_- She Will Be Loved, Maroon 5_

"Rachel! We can't wait for Quinn any longer! Tell her to get here faster!" Finn shouted at Rachel, who was still waiting for Quinn to come. They have waited for Quinn since last 30 minutes ago, she said she was getting her bridesmaids dress, as she's in last minute agrees to be Rachel bridesmaids (even though she thinks it's still a bad idea for them to get married now)

"Okay! I'll text her now!" Rachel said as she type into her phone a text for Quinn. It was weird actually since Quinn is never late before, "She's didn't reply to the text Finn"

Finn took a deep breath, he knows that they can't wait for Quinn any longer because the court is going to close and it's hard to find a time for them to get married, "I'm sorry Rachel, but we can't wait for Quinn any longer we need to go now Rachel"

It took a minute for Rachel to think for an answer, as she was confused, should she wait for Quinn? Or should she just start the ceremony without Quinn? But then she looked at Finn and she sees the love of her life, the one that she wants to spent her entire life with, "Okay Finn I guess Quinn is going to miss the wedding then"

* * *

><p>The whole room was packed with family, friends, and the New Direction. It was a very tensing moment for Finn, he was very nervous standing there with Rachel in front of the judge, his mind was wandering for anything that could comfort him, 'think Finn! Think anything that could calm your mind!' but nothing, not a single thing could make his mind calm, not even <em>Rachel <em>who is going to be his wife, Finn started to think maybe this is wrong, maybe they're taking this thing to fast.

"I do" Rachel said that made Finn snap out from his mind.

"And you Christopher Finn Hudson, do you take Rachel Barbra Berry as your wife?" the judge as Finn, Finn starting to panic he suddenly loss at word, he didn't know what to say, he was standing there looking around to the crowd hoping for an answer, then he looked at Rachel eyes, and he can see question, _so many_ question in Rachel eyes, which only made Finn more nervous

"I…" Finn tried to say, but then there was a scream from Mercedes, which interrupted Finn, he was relived that someone interrupted him, but he was curious of what was Mercedes screamed about, and then he sees her coming to him and Rachel and said a line that changed Finn's life forever, "Cancel the wedding now, Quinn has an accident"

* * *

><p>They rushed straightly to the hospital after the news, both Rachel and Finn didn't care if they didn't get married today because all they want to know if Quinn is alright.<p>

When they arrive at the hospital they were told to wait for Quinn to finish her surgery, they waited for five hours in the hospital none of them wanted to leave the hospital as they all wanted to know if Quinn is all right

"Quinn Fabray's Family?" the doctor came out from the surgery room, automatically everyone in the waiting room stand up, "Okay I'm sure not all of you are blood family, is there any family of Quinn Fabray's in here?"

"I'm her mother, how is she doing?" Judy ask worried, she was the one to be in the hospital and she has waited longer than all the rest of them

"Hello I'm Dr. Dean I'm the one that is handling your daughter, well she's going to survive from the car crash" sounds of relieved came from everyone as they hear the news "but she is far away in good condition right now, she fractured her bone hip, her spine is broken which will need to be replaced with braces to help her recover, and based on the current result she would not be able to walk..."

Silence came suddenly washing out the relieved feeling that they had one minute ago, until Rachel spoke up "Will it be temporarily or permanent doctor?"

"We haven't known about it yet, it could be only four to six months or the worst permanent, we still need to see later about this" silenced came again to all of the people and this time a sob came from Brittany, "I'll leave you to take the news"

For about a half an hour silence feel the room with the only voice was Brittany crying, no one were able to say a word they were all shock of the news, "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have text her and rushed her to get to the court" Rachel cried suddenly breaking the silence in the room.

"No Rachel! It's not your fault! It's mine! I shouldn't rush you and Quinn, if we just wait for Quinn a little bit longer she... she would be safe, healthy, and still be able to walk" Finn said frustrated as he put his head into his hand, "Why am I such an impatient bastard!" Finn said as he kicked the nearest trashcan

"Stop it you two!" Santana screamed which bring silence again into the room, "stop with the guilt feeling both of you! Feeling guilty won't change anything! Right now all we can do is just wait and pray for the best for Quinn! Let's just hope she's paraplegic for temporarily!"

As silence came again, Finn who cannot stand the silence, went for a walk around the hospital he was just so frustrated about the situation, him getting married, nationals coming, and then this Quinn car crash, which was the worst from all. He walks through hall and hall, floor and floor, room to room, he didn't where he was going all he knows that he needed to clear his mind.

As he went through the halls which was the patient rooms his eye's catches to one window and as he look closely he realizes whose room it is, it was Quinn's room. He looked around the halls looking if anyone is watching him or not and then he enters the room alone.

He looked at Quinn who was still unconscious after the surgery, he walked closer to the bed scared if he makes even the tiniest noise it would wake up Quinn, and as he reached the bed he looked at Quinn body, it was full with bandages and scars, it scares Finn if some of the scars wouldn't disappear or heal, but even though in an unconscious state and a body full with scars Quinn still looked beautiful to Quinn.

And as he stands beside Quinn's bed he looked around the room, it was an ordinary hospital room there was a TV, a sofa (which can be turned into bed), a desk, a corsage in the desk, a cupboard... Wait a corsage?

It was a corsage lying on the desk, Finn looked closely at the corsage, after some time observing the corsage the memories came to him. Junior Prom Night.

'She kept it all this time?' Finn thought to himself, 'even after how I badly treat her?' Finn then looked back at Quinn who was still unconscious, she was hooked up too many machines, which scares Finn a lot

The door was opened and a nurse came in, she was startled to see Finn in the room, "Who are you? What are you doing here? She's still not allowed to have visitor"

Finn was also surprised to see the nurse, but he answered her quickly, "I'm Finn, I'm a close friend to her"

The nurse was reluctant for a while, but then she just quietly hovers to Quinn bed and check on her, Finn was also relieved for a moment that the nurse hasn't kicked him out from the room.

The nurse after checking on Quinn, saw Finn still fidgeting with the corsage in his hand, "are you her boyfriend?"

Finn snap out and looked at the nurse, "No, I'm just her friend" Finn answered

"Well then whoever gave her that corsage most be very special to her," the nurse said as she keeps checking at her note and the heart monitor, checking any progress on Quinn.

Finn look at the nurse confuse and ask her, "Why?"

The nurse looked into Finn's eyes and she realized something that there used to be something between them before, "She was said to be holding on to the corsage when they find her at the accident and when they took her to the surgery she doesn't want the corsage to leave her side, she muttered something about 'it's from him I can't let it go, it's the only thing that could remind me of his love' or something like that"

Finn was speechless during the explanation by the nurse his just sit down there staring at Quinn's body, he even didn't realize that the nurse have left the room after finish checking on Quinn, he just kept staring at Quinn's unconscious body

It was then after a half hour of silence he stands up and walk over to Quinn's bed, "You still love me? After all the thing that I've done to you? After I broke your heart many, many times?" there was no answer coming, not a nod, not even any movement, but it was a silent answer, and Finn already knew what the answer is.

"I'm sorry..." Finn said as tears starting to roll from his face, he then holds Quinn's hand tight, "You're here because of me and my stupid wedding... I didn't know what was in my mind, rushing to get married... we're teenager for god's sake!"

Frustration was in Finn's voice as he keeps ranting on and on of how he's really sorry to Quinn, "And the worst of all is that... You may never walk again because of me... because of how stupidly I rush you to the dumb wedding"

It was then that Finn realize something, he never truly did ever move on from Quinn, he never did realize of how many times in glee where just staring at Quinn mindlessly, and how many times that he just can't stop thinking of Quinn.

He still loves her after all this time.

He cupped her cheek and kisses her gently in the mouth, "I'll always be on your side Quinn, no matter what happened, I won't let you suffer your pain alone again Quinn, because I love you Quinn, I've always loved you"

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved. _

**A/N: Any personal request of song that you want to me to make into a SongFic?** **Please give me any request! and always remember to R/R!**


End file.
